


[Fill] My Mouth With Ecstasy

by MonsterTesk



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has never given a blowjob before, but dreamed about going down on Monroe. I really like to see Nick trying to deep throat and gagging hard with tears (maybe snot) running down his face and Monroe trying to be careful, but Nick just keeps going. Then Monroe looses control and starts to fuck Nick's mouth hard and Nick loves it. Maybe Monroe comes on Nick's face and wipes his dick off in Nick's hair. Maybe afterwards he feeds Nick the cum on his face with his fingers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the grimm_kink meme on dreamwidth.   
> THIS HAS TWO DIFFERENT ENDINGS:
> 
> 1) sweetly dirty. Like makes you go b'awww that's so hot! In which case you have to ask yourself this: "can my heart take this amount of erotic cuteness  
> And   
> 2) dirty fucking disgusting. Like gross beyond all possible comprehension. When deciding this one please ask yourself one question: How comfortable are you with vomit?

He licks his lips and his mouth waters so much it hurts the first time he sees it.    
Technically, Nick isn't even supposed to have seen it. Monroe's dick, that is. It just sort of happens while they're trying to get out of the poison sludge covered clothes they're in. It's flaccid but darker than the rest of Monroe's skin. It slaps against his thigh while he's jumping out of his jeans and Nick wants to pin it there and lap at it until it's big and hard and ruddy.    
That night he jerks off with three fingers in his mouth, stroking his tongue. He pants around his wet fingers and fantasizes about Monroe's cock down his throat as far as it can go. His jaw goes slack and his fingers slip out of his mouth. He rubs his spit into his lips, chin, cheeks, and down his throat, moaning loudly as he comes.    
Idly, he wonders if Monroe would let him suck him off as he wipes up his own come and licks it off his fingers and palm. Nick has never brought a man off with his mouth before and he both laments and rejoices at that thought. He wonders how Monroe would feel knowing he was the first man to fuck Nick's mouth.    
***   
  
Strangely enough it takes a heart broken witch, Valentines Day, a truth-telling curse, and a six pack of Moose Drool to get Nick to where he is right now.    
Right now being 11:30 pm on Valentine's Night. Where being on his knees in Monroe's living room with a solid ruby blush across his face. He can feel the heat radiating off his own cheek bones into his eyes but he doesn't give a damn because Monroe is slowly unzipping his jeans with a look of trepidation.    
Nick's hands tighten their grip on Monroe's thighs and he swallows again, his eyes focussing in on the slow downward unraveling of Monroe's zipper.    
  
Nick is more shy about it than he originally suspected he would be. He realizes this as he nudges Monroe's erection with the tip of his nose before rubbing his cheek against it as if he were some hairless cock-cat. In the corner of his eyes Nick can see Monroe's hands hanging away from his sides as if he has no idea what to do with his hands.    
Nick drags his hands down Monroe's pants, using the friction to pull down his jeans farther so he can mouth at the base of Monroe's cock. Nick can feel Monroe's dick graze against his hair as he laps up the salty musk that's gathered in Monroe's pubic hair. It has a sharp taste to match its sharp smell and Nick likes it. Monroe's dick taps his ear, leaving a cold spot in its wake and Nick turns his head to give a big sloppy, sucking kiss to Monroe's dick. The man jerks, breathing in sharply and Nick slides his mouth down the ruddy (as he expected) length, feeling his ears heat up at the wet feel of Monroe's precome on the curve of his ear.    
If Nick were a betting man he'd put down a lot on the fact that his ears were probably bright red right now. Bright enough to match his cheeks. He didn't care. He was too busy licking long stripes down the bottom of Monroe's cock to care about how embarrassing it might be that he was blushing as bright as a lollipop during the first blowjob he'd ever given ever.    
Nick curled his tongue around the head of Monroe's cock and sucked it into his mouth and then sucked some more. His tongue flooded with the taste of way more precome and Nick made a happy sound and rubbed his tongue against the tip of Monroe's cock, pressing hard and then sucking. He was rewarded by a groan from Monroe and a big hand in his hair, fisting tightly and firmly in a way that let Nick know he wasn't the first one to be held like this. Nick dug his fingers into Monroe's thighs and inched his mouth down Monroe's cock; first sliding his tongue down and following it slowly with his lips. His eyes were half lidded and every once in a while he'd flick his eyes up to check Monroe's face.    
Monroe's eyes were open wide and his mouth hung open. His face looked like he still couldn't believe it and his head shook every once in a while very slightly.    
When Monroe's cock hit the back of Nick's mouth, he backed off and rested his lips against the head of Monroe's dick and panted heavily. He took a big breath and licked his lips, feeling them slip with the mixture of precome and spit down Monroe's length was amazing. Nick's own dick /tingled/ in time with his lips as he went farther than he did the last time. A mild cough forced Nick to pull back a little when Monroe's cock head grazed against Nick's tonsils but he wasn't long derailed.    
Down again and this time he swallowed (ha! and who said the internet was good for nothing?). Monroe cussed in a gasping breath as Nick's tongue spasmed on the underside of his dick. Nick's eyes were watering already but he didn't fucking care. This was glorious.    
He coughed again and pulled back. His eyes were watering freely and he couldn't tell if it was from the dick he was trying to shove as far down his throat as he could or the increasingly tight grip Monroe had in Nick's hair.    
Nick took a break to catch his breath. Panting, he flicked his tongue against the head of Monroe's dick, catching the tip on the ridge repeatedly just to hear the catch in Monroe's breath.    
Nick sucked on the head of Monroe's dick hard, attempting to gather more precome in his mouth.    
Monroe hissed and jerked his hips, pushing his dick deeper into Nick's mouth than Nick was prepared for. He gagged, automatically jerking back.   
He sat back on his feet and coughed. Monroe's hand flitted over Nick's head as he whispered apologies to Nick.    
Nick lets out all the breath in his lungs and leans forward. He rests his head against Monroe's hip and breathes in deep.

***

Nick's fingers twist in the material of Monroe's jeans and he laps along the entirety of his dick. He gives quick little licks intended to spread as much spit around as he can. Monroe's hands have disappeared but Nick doesn't care enough to figure out where. He has a goal and damnit he's going to bury this cock as far down his throat as possible if it kills him (hopefully it doesn't though, that'd be bad).   
This time Nick breathes through his nose and doesn't go slow, just pushes his mouth on as fast as he can as deep as he can. He swallows the retching sensation. Monroe says something along the lines of 'Jesus Fuck, Nick,' but Nick really isn't paying all that much attention. He's continuously swallowing and still pushing himself further and further down. This far in it's slow going and Nick knows his whole damn face is wet because his eyes won't stop tearing up and it is so not hot the way he has to sniffle with a cock in his mouth just to keep his nose from running.   
He closes his eyes and concentrates hard on trying to overpower his gag reflex. He bobs his head, attempting to go down farther and farther with each bob. He's making progress but his throat keeps convulsing like it's trying to throw up. Nick stops caring about what it looks like and just stops trying to hold back the tears and stops trying to sniffle because it's taking too much valuable concentration he could be using on getting more of Monroe's dick inside him.   
Monroe's hand is back in his hair, tight and shaking a little bit and Nick thinks he can sort of feel Monroe's hand flickering between claws and fingers. It starts to feel good, with the pressure of Monroe's hold on his hair, the easy slide of the dick in his mouth, the smell of Monroe's sex all around him, and the wonderful sounds of Monroe's heavy breathing.   
The first time Nick's nose touches Monroe's soft skin, Nick is surprised. He sort of had begun to doubt that he could get all of Monroe inside his mouth. His eyes flick open and he can't see anything but Monroe's pubic region. He slides back, eyes open, takes a moment to breathe, and forces himself all the way down again. It's exhilarating. The feel of Monroe's fat cock in his mouth sliding down his throat all the way.   
Monroe's other hand grabs onto Nick's hair as well and Nick takes the moment to look up. Monroe is hunched over, his eyes flickering like they can't decide to be open or closed, there's spit on his red swollen lip and Nick realized that Monroe has been biting his lip and from the looks of it very hard. Monroe's whole body is intermittently shaking and Nick has never been this hard in his life.   
He goes faster after that, wanting to feel more of that glorious cock moving inside of his mouth. Monroe's hands tighten in his hair after that and then tense, pulling Nick down onto Monroe's cock, pressing his face into the soft flesh there. Nick moans because he hadn't realized how fucking amazingly hot that would be. Monroe groans out a growl and his hips pull back and then piston forward. Nick sees white for a moment, his eyes roll back into his head and all he can feel is the cock in his throat and the throbbing of his own dick.   
Monroe cusses and does it again, holding Nick's head still with the tight grip he has of his hair. Nick's throat makes this sort of 'glug' sound and one of his hands clutches tighter onto Monroe's thigh while the other flies down to press against Nick's painfully hard dick.   
Nick may have keened a little bit and strained against the hands in his hair when Monroe pulled back and slid most of the way out of Nick's mouth. Suddenly, Nick's throat feels empty and cold and he /needs/ that hot dick in there to keep him warm.   
Monroe just straight up growls at that point and shoves his dick all the way back into Nick's mouth, holding it there and Nick sees stars and pubes as Monroe grinds himself into Nick's face.   
Nick moans and swallows reflexively. Monroe cusses and begins to fuck Nick's mouth in earnest.   
Nick can barely breath but that's ok because apparently he's turned into some sort of cock-breathing fish and he's absolutely fucking fabulous.There's a continual sort of 'glucg glucg' sound, Nick's eyes are streaming with tears, and his nose is running hardcore but he doesn't care because Monroe is violently fucking his face. And it is hot. So fucking hot. He braces himself with both hands on Monroe's thighs but it's sort of pointless. Monroe's hands have such a firm grip on his hair that he might as well be dangling in mid-air with nothing anchoring him there but Monroe's hands and his dick down his throat.   
If Nick had the time or the air he'd be continuously moaning but there's too much cock in his throat for that and Monroe is cussing and groaning enough for the both of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. To Fill My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweetly dirty. Like makes you go b'awww that's so hot! In which case you have to ask yourself this: "can my heart take this amount of erotic cuteness?" ending.

It all goes sideways when Nick feels Monroe's balls slap against his chin for the first time. Nick's eyes roll up into the back of his head and he involuntarily gasps in air when he shouldn't. Then he chokes full on, his head lurching at the worst time. Monroe's dick takes a few teeth to it and he curses and pulls back. Nick falls forward, retching.    
  
'Shit,' Monroe says, 'are you o.k., Nick?' He nods and coughs, resting his forehead on the ground, embarrassed at fucking it up so much. Monroe's hand runs through Nick's hair and he's saying things but all Nick can hear is the rushing of blood in his ears and the sting of humiliation.    
Monroe cups Nick's face and guides it up.    
'Oh, man, Nick,' Monroe rubs at the tears on Nick's cheeks with his thumbs. 'Ah, jeeze,' Monroe says and Nick blushes and looks down. 'I'm sorry, I got carried away. I- I didn't mean- Fuck, though' Monroe smiles at Nick and Nick sniffles in confusion.    
'That was so hot.' Nick sniffles again and blinks up at Monroe.    
'What?' Monroe leans forward, hesitating briefly, and runs his lips over the tears on Nick's face.    
'That,' he says quietly, 'was fucking hot.'   
A noise sort of like the start of a word emits itself from Nick's mouth while it hangs open. Monroe smiles and Nick can not decipher it at all.    
'It was- just so- I mean, it wasn't like a pro job but you really blew my mind. I couldn't even- You were just so fucking hot.' Nick sniffles and smiles a little. Monroe kisses him lightly, his lips lingering on Nick's lips, lightly brushing upwards. Nick closes his eyes and Monroe's nose brushes against his eyelid when he lightly licks up the remnants of tears on Nick's cheek.    
Nick hiccoughs and Monroe laughs and kisses him again.    
'You're ridiculous, you know that? No man should be allowed to lap at someone's cock like a cat with a bowl of milk and then hiccough with a runny nose.'    
Nick blushes and rubs his nose, looking down.    
  
And there it is: Monroe's cock still red and dark sitting in the canopy of Monroe's open jeans. Nick's mouth hurt with how suddenly it started watering at the sight. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip -Nick could taste Monroe's cock on it- and looked up at Monroe.    
Monroe's smile drops.    
'What? What is it?'   
'I, ah, I'd still like to- still like you to- Oh jeeze.'   
Nick drags his teeth across his lip and reaches out, hesitantly, and runs his fingers over the underside of Monroe's cock.    
'Can I have this back in my mouth now?'   
Monroe inhales a ragged breath. 'Yes. Yes, you so can.'   
Nick ducks down quickly and sucks at the side of Monroe's dick.    
'Ah, Nicky! Shit. Fuck wai-wait a moment.' Nick sits back and wipes his mouth, feeling the reawakening of the blush he had had earlier.    
In the back of Nick's mind (the part reserved for unhelpful ideas like how ridiculous he looks or how weird the sounds cocksucking makes are) he thinks about how he has never heard Monroe cuss so much while he watches Monroe shakily stand. Nick looks up from where he still sits on his feet at Monroe and feels his stomach drop with boldness.   
  
'So can I get back to sucking your cock now?'    
Monroe grabs a hold of his dick and closes his eyes. He cusses, this time softly, and runs his free hand through Nick's hair. Nick takes that as the yes it probably is and swallows Monroe's dick as fast as he can until his lips meet Monroe's hand. He's swallowing reflexively to keep from gagging again. Briefly, Monroe pushes his prick into Nick's throat with one hand and fists the other in Nick's hair to push his head down and angling it up. Nick makes a noise that might have been caught between being a whimper or a whine if it hadn't been muffled by the cock in his throat.    
Monroe cusses (again) and lets go, bringing his hands to hover at his sides and taking a half step back.    
Nick almost falls over and has to release Monroe's dick to keep his balance and catch a breath.    
'Jeeze, Nick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-' Monroe shakes his head and his hands waver by his sides. Nick coughs a little and pants.    
'Don't- Don't apologize. That was, that was awesome.'   
'Are we talking about the same thing? Cause I'm talking about how I almost choked you with my wang. What're you talking about?'   
Nick nods and licks his lips, relishing the taste on them.   
'I'm talking about how fucking hot it is when you fuck my face.'   
'..Seriously?'   
'Yes. Let's, uh, let's do that again right now.'   
Monroe looks surprised but steps closer to Nick anyway.    
  
This time he starts out slow by just holding his dick and slowly pushing just the head into Nick's open mouth and pulling it back out. They get a steady but crawling rhythm going. It's good. In fact, it's great but Nick isn't satisfied. He closes his mouth slightly and makes Monroe push his way into the slight opening. He purses his lips around his cock while he pulls out. He licks at it when it enters and follows after it to lick some more. Monroe grips Nick's hair and uses it to gently keep Nick still.    
It's not that Nick's bored it's just that he wants more.    
  
'You know, Monroe,' Nick says between lapping at the head of his dick, 'when I said I'd like you to fuck my face I didn't think you'd take it to mean please slowly make love to my face until you've driven us both mad.'    
Monroe's grip tightens slightly but otherwise there is no sign he's even heard Nick.    
'I did, however, mean that I wanted you to hammer your lovely cock so hard into my mouth that I'd be able to feel you pushing my brains out to make more room for your dick.'   
Monroe's hand tightens so much that Nick can't really help the noise that escapes his mouth. Then he can't really help anything but to roll his eyes into the back of his head and make a continuous gurgling keen as Monroe fucks his mouth hard.    
His dick is harder than it has ever been. Jeezuz, he can feel the head of Monroe's dick repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. His dick throbs so hard he's pretty sure he might be coming a little just from the intensity of it all. Nick's hands fly up and brace him using Monroe's hips. Under his palms he can feel Monroe's hips pistoning forward and back as his cock continues its attempts to high-five Nick's lungs.    
Monroe pulls out and pauses for a moment, one hand releasing Nick's hair to wipe up some of the tears streaming from his eyes with his thumb. He raises the digit to his lips and sucks it clean.    
Nick hasn't even bothered to close his mouth, one of his hands reaches down to his crotch and squeezes and rubs himself through his jeans.    
'Fuck.' Nick isn't sure who says it but before it finishes sounding Monroe has shoved his cock as far as it will go into Nick's throat. He leaves it there. Nick semi-gags around it, attempts to breath but can only inhale cock. Monroe grinds Nick's face onto his dick, fucking further into Nick's throat with short thrusts.    
'Come on,' Monroe spits out between clenched teeth and roughly jerks his dick into Nick's throat several more times.    
Nick sees white. His whole body convulses and he tries to scream around the cock in his mouth. When he comes around Monroe is pulling Nick's head back so far he can only see Monroe's face, the ceiling, and flashes of Monroe's dick as he fists it quickly.    
  
Realizing what is about to happen Nick licks at his lips and holds his mouth open.   
'Give it to me. Fuck, Monroe, please. In my mouth. Come. Come on my face. Shit, baby, come all over me. I want it. So hot.' Monroe's body jerks once, twice, and then he's coming on Nick's face. Some of it lands on Nick's waiting tongue and he grunts in satisfaction at its taste, some lands on his cheeks, across his nose, and he has to close his eyes because some shoots straight towards them. He can feel it landing all over his face, dripping down his flushed cheeks, and taste it on his tongue. He loves it.    
He blinks open his eyes and he can feel it in his eyelashes and sticking to his eyelids. Fuck, he can feel it all over his face. His groin throbs.   
  
Nick reaches up a hand with the intent to rub it in and lick it off his fingers but Monroe tells him to stop so he lets his hands drop down to his sides. Nick looks up at Monroe, feeling his come slide over his jaw and watches him pant.    
  
Then Monroe grabs his dick and rubs it against Nick's hair. Nick's eyes close and he shudders at the sensation of Monroe wiping his dick off in his hair. When it stops, he feels Monroe's fingers wiping up some of the come that had dripped down under his jaw and keens when Monroe pushes his come covered fingers into Nick's mouth. He sucks and licks at them until there's nothing left. Monroe removes his fingers with a wet popping noise and scoops more of his come up- this time some from off Nick's cheek. It's quiet for a while, save the heavy breathing of the two of them and the sucking noises as Nick greedily gobbles down the come Monroe feeds him.    
  
When there's no more left but just the residue, dried and tacky on Nick's face he collapses backwards, landing on his ass. He reaches up the hand not supporting him and lightly touches his dirty face. Nick watches as Monroe sits on the couch behind him. Nick's legs throb and his throat aches and his head feels like it fell down a flight of stairs on its own but he still smiles.    
  
Monroe has his head leaned back against the couch but he sits up and opens his eyes when he hears Nick laugh.    
  
'What is it?'   
'How does it feel having a Grimm for a cockslut?'   
'One blow job ever does not a cockslut make.'   
'Yeah? How about a Grimm love sucking a blutbad's cock so much he almost came in his pants. Does that a cockslut make?'    
Monroe's mouth drops open and he remains speechless as he watches Nick suck his index finger into his mouth.    
'So tell me, blutbad, would you make a Grimm beg for a little attention?'   
Nick spreads his legs and pushes one of his hands into his jeans to squeeze his cock.    
'You wanton little bitch,' Monroe utters in sheer disbelief before lurching forward off the couch and crawling over Nick.    
  
He licks at Nick's face, finding the tacky spots where his fingers couldn't scoop up all of his come and reaches his hand down to undo Nick's jeans. When he wraps his hand around Nick's cock, Monroe fucks into his mouth with his tongue. Nick moans and bucks up into his touch.    
Monroe teases Nick's cock lightly, stroking at random while he kisses, licks, and bites at Nick's face and lips.    
He trails kisses down Nick's neck until Nick makes a little shuddering gesture. There he bites down and sucks as hard as he can while quickly and firmly stripping his dick. Nick makes a helpless noise too pitiful to be called a scream and comes over Monroe's hand. His body shakes and he collapses backwards until he's laying down on the floor.    
  
Monroe peppers the now throbbing point of Nick's neck with kisses and raises his soiled hand to Nick's mouth. Nick makes a high pitched moan and grips Monroe's hand tight while he licks his own come clean of it.    
When he's done, his head thuds back against the floor and he pants. Monroe lays down next to him.    
  
'Damn.'   
'You said it.'   
'We should do this again.'   
'Yeah.'   
'Often.'   
Monroe groans and covers his face with his arm.    
'You're going to to kill me with sex, aren't you?'   
Nick just smirks and plays with one of the buttons on Monroe's shirt. 


End file.
